


All too well

by sassystuckystan



Series: A Bucky's Work is Never Done. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Feelings, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystuckystan/pseuds/sassystuckystan
Summary: Steve has spent his entire life bottling up his thoughts and feelings and Bucky has spent his trying to get him to be more open. They make quite a pair.Or, Bucky takes care of his Stevie.





	All too well

Steve is currently hiding. Not very well mind as anyone who has met Steve knows where he spends most of his free time without Bucky or Rosie but details.

In the back corner of his gym working his way through a set of bags, watching each bust open under his fists’ assault, he allows his frustrations and anger course through him. It’s stronger than any drink or drug he has ever consume, serum or no. Behind every balled up fist and strike is the undeniable blood boiling seething Steve feels with every fiber of his being. He doesn’t remember ever being this worked up before.

It all started after their last mission. Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, Sam, and himself were traveling down the coast of West Africa to bring aid to the local villages being affected by the Hydra groups in the area. The mission was simple: help people and take down all the remaining Hydra facilities in the area. Fury said it should take no more than a week, but that was wishful thinking as it turned out. It took them the better part of a month to get the villages back on their feet. The amount of humanitarian crisis in the region overwhelmed them and their supplies. To make matters worse, Hydra took every opportunity to delay the restoration process and it meant the team had to work around the clock to protect the villages. On top of this, they tried to find the facilities still located in the region but after being run ragged they couldn’t put forth enough effort to be swift about it. They took out several underground labs and a few hidden in plain sight facilities but they couldn’t be sure if they got them all. Well, Steve didn’t feel sure.

When they came back to the States and ran a mission debrief Bucky decided to interject his thoughts of exactly what he believes went wrong. Now, this wasn’t out of the ordinary; Bucky knows this stuff better than any of them, and the others are extremely knowledgeable as well. Everyone’s constructive input is obviously welcome. 

What isn’t welcomed was the way Bucky undermined all of Steve’s authority as captain and leader of the mission when he basically told the team, Fury, and the World Security Council that the mission operations were doomed from the start due to poor execution and planning.

“I’m just saying, we needed a better plan. We had two separate missions and we tried to lump em together. We may have got the job done but it was a shit show and everyone here knows it.” He says with a pointed look at Fury, “We did as we were told, but this clearly needed to be handled better.” Bucky then leaned back in his chair, that deeply disinterested look on his face. 

Steve had been angry at him for weeks after that, never letting the other man know. While his grievances were aimed at Fury and the WSC, Steve still felt like he maybe blamed him a little as well. In which case, if he thought Steve handled the mission poorly why did he wait until they were in front of the team to point it out? Why not before the mission went to shit? Why humiliate him like that in front of the people who look up to him as their captain for Christ sakes?

Another uppercut and the bag bursts open sand flinging in every direction. Unfazed, Steve kicks the bag to the side and strings up the next, clinking the clip onto the hook like he is on autopilot.

Steve had hoped it would be a one-off thing, maybe Bucky was tired from being in another country working nonstop and he took it out on him.

But then it happens again, this time when he was about to reprimand Rosie for going out with Wanda and Pietro until 3 am. She came back absolutely trashed and couldn’t even manage to get in the elevator. Thankfully JARVIS got her to their floor in one piece. The next morning Steve had intended to wake her up for their training session at 6 on the dot, fully aware that she was hungover. She knew she had training the next morning but decided to drink to excess anyway. He knew she wouldn’t be able to train but he figured waking her up with the intent of making her go run with him would be threat enough.

Bucky did not approve of this at all.

“Stevie, let the girl sleep. So, she went beyond her limit, she is still young. You think the Russians let her have fun? She still needs to learn. The hangover will be punishment enough.” He reasoned with him.

“Bucky if she wants to be a part of this team she needs to be more responsible! This will teach her that being an Avenger means she can’t do stuff like that!” Steve had argued back.

Bucky just rolled his eyes. “Listen Captain grumpy pants, why don’t you let me worry about that huh? Come back to bed, let’s fool around for a little.”

Maybe that incident hadn’t been as bad as the others because it was just him and Bucky, but it still made Steve feel like control was being taken from him once again. Bucky and him did have a dynamic of sorts. If he decided to be reckless or break one of the pre-determined rules he and Bucky have negotiated, then Bucky has the authority to punish him for it how he sees fit. That did not mean Bucky got to undermine his authority at every turn.

The straw to break the camel’s back was early that day during hand to hand training. All the active duty Avengers were required to be there to ensure everyone was in top condition for their next Hydra bust. Steve and Natasha had coordinated all the activities and paired everyone up accordingly. They had all the new moves they wanted to teach modified for each member of the team to match and utilize their individual strengths.

It had taken them weeks to get everything down and then even longer to find time to get everyone together for the workshop. Everything was running smoothly, each of them was picking up the moves rather quickly and Steve sat back to watch his team go. Rosie and Wanda were paired up with Natasha to practice the new moves on each other as they were all similarly skilled. Each girl took turns sparring with each other practicing the submission holds and take down moves.

Peter was working with Sam on the new evasion techniques, both men taking turns between performing the measures and acting like an attacker. 

Tony was with Scott practicing the new parkour additions to the evasive mangers.

While Steve was lost in thought surveying the room, Bucky had slid up next to him to join.

“Thought you were working with T’Challa?” Steve asks.

“Yeah I was but he couldn’t stay. Shuri and him are working on this project in California and she sent him a 911.” Bucky shrugs. “Besides I don’t need to practice this. I am more useful overseeing the progress.”

Steve snaps his attention to his husband at the comment. “Excuse me?”

Bucky looks at him, arms still crossed nonchalantly, clueless to the gears turning in Steve’s head. “What?”

“Bucky,” Steve says letting the frustration edge into his voice. “I am the captain of this team, I oversee the training protocols. I say you need to practice so you practice.” he says leveling the man with his best authoritarian state. 

Bucky bites back a grin, the fucker. “Oh yeah, captain? Well, who am I supposed to practice with? Little Parker? Maybe ask Bruce if he wants to join the festivities? Let the other go for a stroll huh?”

Steve’s logical brain knows he is being ridiculous. Bucky trained more than all of them combined and has more combat time than even Steve himself. But this is a matter of pride, so, therefore, logic is in the backseat. 

“You’ll pair with me. Tactical Maneuvers. You have 2 minutes to pin me. JARVIS time him.” Steve announces, a little loudly, causing a few of the Avengers to look over. 

Jabbing into the bag like it was the only thing keeping him upright, maybe it was, Steve laughs bitterly at himself. How could he have been so stupid to think challenging Bucky like that would’ve benefited him in any way shape or form? Bucky never backs down from a challenge, especially one as testosterone-fueled as the one Steve presented him with this morning. 

“You’re gonna bust open your knuckles if you don’t quit that.” A voice announces into the quite of the gym, pulling Steve from his mental pity party.

It’s his gym goddammit he can break stuff and pout if he wants to. He has earned it. 

“They will heal by tomorrow morning,” Steve shouts back as Bucky starts approaching the back corner. 

Bucky snorts. “Yeah, now if your bruised ego would only heal so quickly.” 

“You’re being a real jerk Buck. Why don’t you just go fuck off somewhere and leave me alone.” Steve snaps slowing the bag from swinging and ripping the tape off his knuckles. 

Bucky just stops in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Alright Steve come off it. What’s got you acting like this doll.”

“You do not get to act like you don’t know what you’ve been doing.” Steve practically seethes back. He is being unfair, so unfair, but he is just so angry and his adrenaline is coursing through him. And Bucky...

Well, Bucky looks so hot like this Steve realizes. Arms right across his muscular chest, practically bulging. Those arms that hold him down while Bucky fucks into him like one of them will die without it. So hard and fast it’s a miracle he can walk the next day, but so tender and intimate he falls deeper and deeper in love with him. It’s the last thing Steve needs when he is this worked up, those arms and that beautiful face staring at him, when he is this furious at this frustrating man who he loves. It winds him up even further and it’s like he’s driving blind. 

“Pal I may be a lot of things but a mind reader ain’t one of em. I can guess you may have been embarrassed earlier but we were just foolin’ around. You went on one of your power trips and I reminded you why that shit don’t fly with me.” He says shrugging.

May have been embarrassed. That was the understatement of the millennium. Not only did Bucky pin him using the new training measures but he did it in 23 seconds. He knows this because JARVIS made sure to announce his time loudly for all to hear. Not that they didn’t know; pretty much everyone was watching. 

“You’ve never cared before when I’ve bettered you. It being in front of the team doesn’t change anything. You’ve kicked my ass plenty in front of them. So what’s the real issue here?” Bucky continues. 

Right to the point then. Bucky was always one to never suffer a fool and that’s what Steve is being right now. A downright moron because if he would just tell Bucky how he is feeling he would fix it no questions asked. He would never want Steve to suffer in silence like he has been and yet Steve just can’t say it. 

“Doll you know being stubborn isn’t gonna get you no where. Now tell me what’s got you in your head. I won’t ask again Stevie.”

“Just leave me alone. I don’t want to talk about it with you. You’ve done enough as it is.” Steve says expressionless, hating himself for it, as he gathers his things and heads towards the shower.

Bucky grabs him by his upper arm before he can get far, “Steve. You know the rule. I asked you a question and I expect an answer.”

“And I said I don’t want to talk about it with you.” That gets him spun on his heel, so he is facing the other man. Boy, is Bucky mad now.

“You have exactly 3 seconds to tell me why you are acting like a stubborn brat before I tan your ass right here. Thems the breaks pal, I ain’t putting up with this.” Bucky replies sternly.

Steve swallows taking in man before him, the set of his shoulders, the look of determination on his face... the belt around his hips holding up those sinful black skinny jeans that hug his thighs like a second skin that he seems to love tormenting Steve by wearing. What he would do to just pull those jeans down and take his cock into his mouth. To make Bucky come undone down his throat and avoid this entire ordeal. 

Bucky jerks him back to reality when he starts walking over to the press ups bench, practically dragging him over.

“JARVIS please enter privacy mode and do not let anyone into the gym until I say otherwise.”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes.” 

“Bucky...” Steve says, dazed slightly, suddenly feeling very drained. He doesn’t fight when Bucky sits down on the bench and yanks Steve down with him across his lap. “Bucky please.”

“You had more than enough chances Steve. Now we do it my way.” 

Bucky grabs the waistband of his sweats and briefs and shoves them down to Steve’s knees. Steve’s half hard cock rubs against the harsh denim of Bucky’s jeans making him shiver. Bucky grabs the member and places it up against Steve’s stomach, causing him to groan. He knows he will be soft in just a few seconds, but his arousal only increases.

“What kind of naughty boy gets a semi from mouthing off to their sir?” Bucky asks, a hint of teasing creeping into the edges of his words, “huh? Is a certain captain turned on by acting like a brat?”

Steve squirms as a blush trails up his neck. “Bucky please.” He whines, not sure what for, whether it be to touch him some more or get this over with.

“Already begging me and we haven’t even started.” Bucky rubs his ass slowly taking it in like it’s the first time, way back when Steve was 85 pounds soaking wet and kept getting into fights at the bar on their street. The first time Steve came home all cut up and bruised Bucky took care of him and told him to never do it again. When he inevitably did it again because it’s Steve, Bucky took care of him, just in a different way. Even after spanking Steve raw he still got into bar fights and other ridiculous trouble. 

Steve was always a slow learner. 

“Why are you over my knee Steve?” Bucky asks laying the first spank down.

Steve jumps in surprise best he can with Bucky holding him down, groaning.

“Because you put me here.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows down at his insolent husband. He gives 3 more smacks in quick succession. 

“You must think you’re so clever huh? You know I’m not gonna start your punishment until you answer me. Why fight it?”

Bucky continues laying down unforgiving smacks all over Steve’s pale ass, warming it up to a light pink. Steve gasps and groans but doesn’t answer. He lets the spanking go on for several minutes, squirming and feeling the heat, not giving in.

“Steve I am going to ask you one more time why you are across my knee. If you do not give me an answer I will take my belt to your ass.” Bucky says, getting fed up with the charade. He starts spanking his lover with a renewed vigor making Steve gaps a little louder than before. “Why are you over my knee Stevie?”

Kicking his legs at the new assault on his ass, Steve lets out an honest to god cry, the pain overtaking him completely. It breaks the damn and he starts sobbing profusely as the smacks gain speed and intensity. Bucky wants to prove a point and prove it he will. Steve’s anger from earlier is all but forgotten and now he just feels sorry for himself.

Apparently not sorry enough as he doesn’t open his mouth except to cry further. With that, Bucky stops raining spanks on his bottom and helps him up. He awkwardly shuffles the taller man and bends him over the bench, hands on the ground on the opposite side and bent at the waist. Steve knows all too well this is for a proper hiding. 

“Please, Bucky no! Please!”

Bucky takes a breath, reminds himself why he does this and takes off his belt. 

“Steve, you are being purposefully insolent. You will get 10 with the belt for not being verbal with me, which, is why I am punishing you in the first place. Then you will get 25 more, your original punishment for all of this.”

Steve sobs even louder as his fate is spoken to him. Prosecutor, judge, and jury, his sentence is set. All because he can’t just tell Bucky how he feels. It’s his own fault, he knows this, but his pride remains unfazed. Steve Rogers is stubborn, and he will live and die by it. Bucky has made it his life’s mission to end this behavior of Steve’s.

Good thing he has a long life ahead of him.

Bucky folds his belt over and stands to the side of Steve, holding his hip in place. Without preamble, he starts whipping Steve’s behind fast, not stopping to allow him to process the pain. 

Steve starts yelping and wriggling around in the hold, but Bucky just tightens his grips and continues the thrashing. 

“Bucky fuck aaah! Stop please stop stop! Okay, I’ll tell you! Please let’s just talk!” Steve cries, trying to bargain his way out of the rest of his punishment.

Bucky shakes his head, laying welts on Steve’s upper thighs. “You had your chance. You decided to be a stubborn brat. You made the bed Steve and it’s time to lie in it.”

Steve continues to sob as Bucky doesn’t hold back, blistering his backside so much so it will take days to heal even with the serum. 

Laying the last three strikes across his sit spots, Bucky places the belt on the bench, allowing Steve to sob for a few minutes bent over the bench. He gently rubs the base of his spine, avoiding touching his glowing ass. 

“Steve I am gonna have you go upstairs and stand in the corner in the den for a few minutes, so you can think about exactly what you want to say to me. You know you never have to tell me something you are uncomfortable with, but I am your husband and I am your disciplinarian. I have more than earned the right to know where your head is at.” Bucky says gently but firm. “If you do not come back to me with a better explanation than telling me to fuck off or silence, I will take the cane to your sorry ass, you understand me?”

Steve whimpers at the mention of the cane, the evil rattan cane just upstairs in their room, hanging on the back of the door as a warning to himself and to Rosie. He sniffles and nods his head, pulling up his pants and walking to the elevator. 

~*~ 

Standing in the corner was the worst punishment of them all. Spankings hurt. Bucky’s spankings really, really hurt. The occasional mouth soaping sucked and the one time he had to kneel on frozen peas was agony; but that all pales in comparison to being told to stand alone in the corner after a proper whipping. When he just wants Bucky’s arms around him to soothe him and remind him he is okay. And to be tasked with such heavy thinking on top of it...

The only punishment worse than this is the cane, something Bucky is well aware of, hence the threat.

How could Steve tell Bucky how he has been feeling? After spending so long repressing his every thought, want, and feeling, demanding him to be verbal is torture all on its own. But Bucky expects better of him, they have worked so hard on this. Steve sniffles some more. He is letting Bucky down.

This thought causes a wave of emotions to crash into Steve making his knees buckle and tears flow freely down his face. Why did he let himself get so goddamn angry?

Bucky walks over to the corner a few minutes later turning him around and guiding him back to the sofa. 

“Alright Steve,” Bucky says situating them, so Steve is practically in his lap, using his sleeve to wipe up Steve’s tears, “what do you got for me?”

Steve sniffles leaning into the small gesture of affection keeping the whimper in his throat at bay. “I-I’m sorry Bucky.”

Bucky nods his head at that. “Now why don’t you tell me what all this is about.”

Steve takes in a ragged breath. He stares down at his hands in his lap, struggling to find the right words. 

Bucky takes his hand in his and gives it a quick squeeze. “It’s okay Stevie. Give me a stepping off point.”

“You make me feel like I have no control.” He blurts. “No that’s not what I mean-“

“Control in what sense?” Bucky asks gently. “Is it our domestic discipline stuff? Is it not working for you anymore? Did you need to color out earlier?”

Steve shakes his head so fast it gives him whiplash. “No! No, I am happy with our relationship. I love you so much Bucky.” He gets out, “well my ass isn’t particularly happy right now.” 

Bucky cracks a smile at that and lets him continue. 

“I just... when I try to be an authority figure, whether with the team or with Rosie you always -no not always,” Steve corrects, “I don’t wanna say this wrong.” He whines.

“You are doing so good babe. Don’t worry about my feelings right now.” Bucky says encouragingly.

Steve takes a deep breath and tries again. “You have been undermining my authority lately and it’s making me feel like I am powerless.”

Bucky nods. “Good. Well not good you feel that way, but I think I get where the issue is.” He reassures. “Barring today, because I think we can both agree you pulled a little ego tantrum today during training when have I made you feel this way?”

It’s just how Steve knew this would go; Bucky would be understanding and encouraging, all he needed to do was speak up. So, Steve tells him, about when he was trying to discipline Rosie or after the mission from hell, and more times before that and how awful he has been feeling. Bucky, the saint that he is, rubs his back and holds his hand and lets him ramble until he can’t feel his face anymore. He lets him say the ridiculous things he has felt and the not so ridiculous things he has felt. He doesn’t judge him or get mad. Steve always knew he wouldn’t, but he couldn’t bring himself to do this, experience this catharsis. 

“I wish you would have told me how you were feeling while it was happening. I honestly apologize, Steve, I really don’t mean to step on your toes like that.” Bucky says genuinely, “Especially after the Africa mission. While I will always share my input after a mission because I do think I have earned that right, I promise from now on, I will talk to you directly and away from the team. I was honestly just so tired doll. I didn’t even realize how I had sounded.” 

“Thank you. I know I was being a bit sensitive about it but it’s..” Steve trails off. 

“It’s just being Captain America is the only thing in my whole life that has been mine and to think I’m can’t even do that just makes me feel like such a failure Buck. I feel like the whole world relies on me to do my best all the time and to think my best guy doesn’t think I am doing my best is just...” he chokes on more tears. 

Bucky pulls him close. “Shh baby I promise that I don’t think that. I have always been by your side -when I can be- and I just want to do what’s best for you and the team. I always have your back and I will continue to do so. I promise.”

Steve nods. “Okay. Thank you, Bucky. I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I am an idiot.”

“Hey! Nobody gets to call my husband an idiot. Take it back.” Bucky says, finger digging into Steve’s sides, tickling him for all he is worth.

Steve shrieks and wriggles off his lap, trying to get away from the persistent fingers. “Aahhh Bucky stop! I take it back! No no n-no!”

Bucky continues his attack, watching the man he loves giggle and writhe in his arms. He much prefers seeing him shriek like this than cry how he was earlier.

~*~

“Hey, do you know what Rosie is doing today? I haven’t seen her since this morning.” Steve asks later after a few hours of lazy necking on the couch. Steve also go to give that blowjob he was practically dying for.

It’s been a relatively okay day in his book.

“Yeah, Nat said they would be in the dance studio pretty late. Why you missin’ her?” Bucky teases.

Steve blushes but rolls his eyes the very same. “You are such a jerk.”

Bucky laughs bringing Steve in a little closer. “You reminded me that we never did anything about her drinking that night. I’m not saying she needs to be punished or nothing, but maybe we should have some fun with her tonight. What do you think?”

“Yeah. But the poor thing has been working so hard between the studio and training. Let’s give her a little treat tonight.” Steve suggests.

Bucky gets that smile on his face, that twisted, ‘I have a terrible idea’ smile. “I say we make her earn it first.”

~*~

Rosie ventures into the apartment, back from teaching dance lessons down the block at Natasha’s studio. She walks into the den, gym bag on her shoulder, hip hop shoes in hand to see her two super soldier lovers tangled up into each other, lazily watching t.v.

She feels a small pang of jealousy hit her as she walks by the couch to the coat closet, giving them a quick nod. “Hey, guys.” 

She is not jealous of their relationship, never that. She knows she holds a special place in their hearts, but getting to lay around with each other all day? Yeah, the big ugly jealous monster rares its head.

Steve and Bucky exchange a quick look, communicating in a way only a ridiculously old married couple could. 

“How was your day?” She asks as she walks back out sitting on the sofa across from there’s. 

Steve looks over at her. “Oh, you know. Same old same old. How was dance lessons?” 

She shrugs. “Exhausting. Natasha pushed the girls like crazy today because the showcase is in a few weeks. After training all morning and then going over the dance so many times today and then teaching the new hip hop class... I’m fit to beat the band as you two grandpas would say.”

Bucky chuckles, looking over at her too now. “Sounds like it doll.”

“That’s really too bad though,” Steve says finally sitting up off of Bucky’s lap, wincing a little when he gets situated.

Ahh, the golden boy was spanked today, Rosie wonders what he did to deserve it. Curiosity killed the cat she reminds herself, she doesn’t want to be next. 

“We had such amazing plans for this evening.” Steve continues. 

She raises her eyebrows. This can’t bode well for her. “Oh yeah? What for?”

“Remember a few weeks ago when you got smashed with Wanda and Pietro?” Bucky asks. 

Oh shit, he knew about that? She doesn't even remember it herself, only from the stories the twins told her after. Surely if he or Steve caught her that night they would have said something to her. Right?

“Uh vaguely.” She replies with a wince. They both get a slightly evil glint in their eyes as they grin at her.

“Stevie here wanted to punish you that morning. I told him to leave you alone and let the hangover be your consequence. But since that night you’ve gone out several more times.” Bucky says trailing off which-

No, she hasn’t. She hasn’t been out since the night with the twins at all.

“What? No, I haven’t-“

“Lying now too?” Bucky asks with wolfish smile that she hates to love. “It’ll be a miracle if I let you come tonight, ain’t that right Stevie.”

Steve smirks and nods along too. “Really, what are going to do with such a brat?”

They are fucking with her. Oh, they are so fucking with her. What did she do to deserve this unfair life? Bucky winks at her, watching her squirm in her seat. He knows she knows. Oh, these boys are going to kill her. 

Fine, she resigns to herself. She’ll play along if she must. Such a hard life.

“But sir,” she whines just how they both like, in the breathy tone, “it was only a few times...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I promise the next one will have smut in it because I gotta.
> 
> If you have any prompts for this verse send them to me on tumblr: Sassystuckystan. I still am debating doing Rosie's origin story so if that is something you wanna see please let me know!
> 
> Comment, Kudos, do what you will. I love writing this and I hope yall enjoy reading it.


End file.
